These Last Moments: Halibel
by PaintedinAllColors
Summary: The Espada are dying. What are their thoughts about the man who sacrificed them so callously for his own goals?


Well, I'm back with another story. You obviously know the name of it. It's part of a series of one-shots I'm doing called These Last Moments. It's about the Espada's dying thoughts aout Aizen, and I actually came up with it during a test. Anyway, I think that I'm gonna do requests for this, so PM me or review saying which character you want me to do. Don't send a request for the Espada, because I'm doing all of them anyway, but anyone else would be good. Also, the character has to die or something. Like Tosen, Aizen, and Gin, I would do Tosen and Gin anyway, but I wouldn't mind doing Aizen because he sort of disappears. See? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Why? I had served him with only loyalty, but he still betrayed me. I felt ashamed. Ashamed for letting him lead me around like a tame puppy. Maybe there was some sense in Grimmjow's hatred for Lord Aizen. No, not Lord Aizen. Just Aizen. I will never show him an ounce of respect. I am ashamed for following him so blindly. I should have known that he didn't care about us when I was given the position of Tercero. My predecessor, Neliel Tu Odelschvank, had been murdered by a fellow Espada, the Quinto, Nnoitra Jiruga. And he had just let it happen. I was blind.<p>

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_I was overjoyed. I would be promoted to the position of Tercero Espada. I was so proud. But there was a foreshadowing of doubt in my mind. Why had Lord Aizen just let the former Tercero get killed without a word? It did not make sense, but I shoved the emotion aside. I would do my best to serve Lord Aizen; after all, I did owe him my life. He had saved me from an Arrancar, and Arrancar even my powers as a Vasto Lorde could not beat. I would serve him well, no matter what. _

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I was so foolish. I wish I had not shoved that doubt away. I wish I had listened to it, but I had not and there was no way to change that. I was normally a good judge of character, but I was deluded by his promises of grandeur. I was wrong. And I think that now I really do understand Grimmjow's hatred for Aizen. He had deprived Grimmjow of his lifestyle, and forced him to conform to our rules. Grimmjow was wild, he had never been civil, and never will be. And, although Grimmjow feared Aizen, he had disobeyed his orders. Grimmjow was braver than I was. He was more courageous than I could ever hope to be, and he died fighting. He had not been killed by the one he trusted, and even if Aizen had killed him, Grimmjow would have known that it was coming. He would have told me, "I told you so. I told you he doesn't care about us. We're just means to get to a goal, and if we slow him down, we will be disposed of without a second thought." And he was right after all. And I'm sure Grimmjow died knowing Aizen was watching him.

But I don't understand how I was in his way. Was there something wrong with how I had served him? I could now sympathize with Barragan, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow, things that I had never thought I would do. But betrayal changes people. Death changes people. And I was going to die. And the man who had taken me in, who I had thought was my friend, had killed me. I hated him. Right now, I hated Aizen passionately. How dare he use us? How dare he throw us away like trash? After we served him so well, how could he? I had killed before, but I didn't understand how could one kill someone you were close to? Someone who you had feelings, be it romantic or strictly friendly, for?

And the answer hit me. He didn't care for us. He never had. I was less shocked about this. I think that deep down; I had always known we were nothing to him. The pain is overwhelming. I'm surprised I can even think. I fall through the air, and time seems to slow down. I see the shocked face of the boy I had been fighting. He looked at Aizen with such hatred that, had I been able to move, would have made me run in the other direction. I could see in his face that he was as shocked as I am, and that almost identical thoughts were running through his head. I know that this must be someone who can see right through Aizen's warm smile and kind brown eyes. I know that, if he had been in my position, he would have run in the other direction in desperation to get as far away from the maniac as possible.

I hit the ground with a resounding thud. It seemed that everything was blurry or over-defined. I was overcome by a sudden sorrow. I realized that I was not the only one that Aizen had betrayed. He had betrayed the Soul Reapers, or at least those who were foolish enough to trust him in the first place. He had betrayed the Vizards, who were fellow Soul Reapers he used for his experiments. Looking at his past, I should have known that he was bound to betray us. I stared blankly at Aizen, not processing what was going on, and not letting my eyes show any emotion.

I was done for. Death was near, and I could accept that. But I hate that I did not have the chance to avenge my Fraccion who had served me with the utmost loyalty. But the man who killed them had looked remorseful while he killed them. I suppose he was sad about them dying because of Aizen. So many had already died. The Espada's ranks were decimated. What would happen to us? I took a deep breath, probably my last, and prepared myself.

At that moment, I changed allegiances. I wanted the Soul Reapers to win. I wanted Aizen dead. I wanted him to suffer for what he caused. For all those sacrificed for his worthless cause. For all those who believed what he said and paid for it with death and betrayal. For all those he betrayed without a second thought.

I know now what he is. He is manipulative. He is cruel. He is selfish. He is cold-hearted. He doesn't care about who he has to kill, he doesn't care about the losses; he just wants his way. He charmed us with beautiful lies, but in these last moments, his spell on me is broken. The spell which made my aspect of death true. I was sacrificed for a greater cause, one only he cared about.

* * *

><p><span>Ta-da! I hope you enjoy this, and if you want me to make up one about a character, PM me or review with your request. :)<span>


End file.
